


Nido de amor

by NewtNekoPF



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mermaid, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cute Ending, M/M, conner kent is a mer, tim drake is a mer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtNekoPF/pseuds/NewtNekoPF
Summary: La vida de los mers son relativamente sencilla, lo que no mucha gente de la superficie sabe, es que son los tritones quienes tienen una gran belleza, tanto exótica como peligrosa, ya que sus aletas podían ayudarles a nadar rápidamente, otros tenían veneno y algunos eran luminiscentes, todos tenían algo peculiar que para los ojos de todos los mers era su belleza única o era lo que se inculcaba en cada pequeña criatura marina, o eso pensaba el pequeño Tim, en su más tierna infancia.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 16





	Nido de amor

La vida de los mers son relativamente sencilla, lo que no mucha gente de la superficie sabe, es que son los tritones quienes tienen una gran belleza, tanto exótica como peligrosa, ya que sus aletas podían ayudarles a nadar rápidamente, otros tenían veneno y algunos eran luminiscentes, todos tenían algo peculiar que para los ojos de todos los mers era su belleza única o era lo que se inculcaba en cada pequeña criatura marina, o eso pensaba el pequeño Tim, en su más tierna infancia.

Tim siempre busco algo distintivo de él, no tenia nada llamativo su cola, que eran solo manchas negras y blancas monótonas y aburridas, sus aletas eran normales hasta fofas y aburridas cuando las comparaba con los demás tritones o sirenas. Intento buscar otra forma de destacar entre sus congéneres, como su canto o caza, para lograr opacar su belleza física y que sus posibles conquistas se fijasen en sus hazañas pero tristemente no se obtiene lo que se quiere siempre y lo noto cuando no importo cuanto se arriesgara para mostrar su valentía, su fuerza o inteligencia, los demás no miraban más allá de su apariencia que lo entristeció en cierta parte pero se mantuvo firme a seguir.

Tuvieron que pasar un largo tiempo hasta que Tim decidiera tirar la toalla y quedarse al margen de todo, aunque doliese ver en cada época de emparejamiento como todos conseguían a su compañero, por lo que poco a poco se retiro a su soledad, reemplazando el enfoque de sus hazañas a solo acciones de supervivencia para el mismo, cazando y recolectando su propia comida, hacer sus propias armas y nido al cual dormir, aunque no se podía considerar en si un nido una vieja roca llena de algas y vegetación, a la cual solo se acercaba durante las noches para descansar.

Se concentro tanto su propia vida que no noto como capto la atención de un tritón en particular y exótica belleza, que parecía fascinado y algo curioso de aquel solitario tritón. Tanta era su deseo de saciar su curiosidad que aquel pequeño acechador siguió de cerca cada movimiento del otro y al aprenderse su rutina tan marcada, poco a poco comenzó a dejarle uno que otro regalo, ya que Tim era renuente a hacerle caso o pararse a hablarle.

—Ya estuvo bueno..., ¡Se que estas allí, sal o atente a las consecuencias! —Le amenazo Tim, a aquel sujeto que ya lo tenia cansando de sus regalos o como Tim los catalogaba, sus bromas y jugueteos tontos.

El tritón estaba molesto al no recibir respuesta de aquel sujeto misterioso, y estuvo apunto de tomar firmemente su lanza para buscar al misterioso tritón, lo estuvo por qué aquel ser dio la cara finalmente, mostrando ante los ojos sorprendidos de Tim de que era ni más ni menos un joven tritón, de un par de años menos que él, pero sobretodo aquel extraño no tan extraño contenía todo lo que Tim quiso y aun muy dentro de él quería tener, cosa que de forma extraordinariamente rápida eso lo puso celoso y enojado.

—Déjame de seguirme. No quiero tu molesta presencia pululando sobre mi todo el tiempo, y si te llego a ver, no me molestara arruinarte tu jodidas aletas, maldito mocoso —Dijo Tim como advertencia directa al tritón, al cual no le tomo importancia ni interés su nombre, solo que este comprendiese sus palabras de forma clara y finalmente lo deje solo.

Ya finalizado o eso veía Tim, se fue del sitio tomando otro rumbo más alejado del arrecife para cazar su comida dejando atrás a su acosador personal, que frunció el ceño molesto por haber sido dejado con las palabras en la boca, aunque no lo hizo retroceder en su deseo de estar detrás del otro tritón y lo dejo en claro, en el momento que solo bufó y con sumo cuidado se regreso al " _nido_ " de su objeto de curiosidad. Espero y espero, llego la noche y no vio rastro alguno del dueño de aquella roca con intenciones de regresar, preocupado decidió ir a buscarlo aunque se ganase algún tipo de ataque a su persona.

La oscuridad en el arrecife le dificulto un poco su viaje y búsqueda. Más de una vez choco, golpeo o destrozo algún pobre coral, se gano algunos sustos y mordidas hasta casi fue electrocutado por una anguila molesta de haberle destrozado parte de su cueva, el tritón solo siguió su camino hasta que el olor a sangre no tardo en captarlo y casi de forma automática nado a donde provenía rezando con el deseo que no hallan alertado a los tiburones de la zona.

Aquel rastro lo llevo fuera del arrecife junto al inicio de donde empezaba el mar abierto, algo que no paso desapercibido y aun a sabiendas del peligro que era estar lejos de su hogar se obligó a seguir aquel rumbo desconocido. Cuando se acerco a la zona escucho el ruido de metal, que lo congelo, creyendo que eran cazadores humanos acercándose hasta que escucho un quejido de dolor, quejido que lo detuvo y obligo a mejor poner atención y ser más persistente en su búsqueda hasta que a pocos metros logro notar una enorme manta o red de pesca, donde noto no solo habían peces enredados en esta; sino que, había dentro de todo ese embrollo de nudos estaba la cola del tritón desaparecido, siendo suficiente para motivarlo y acercarse con rapidez a donde estaba e intentar soltar las cuerdas pero por accidente, todos sus intentos apretaban las sogas y terminaron sacando un quejido de dolor del mer atrapado.

—Lo siento, ya casi te suelto, solo necesito algo que corte estas cosas —Aviso con rapidez, tratando de manera veloz buscar algún objeto afilado para cortar las cuerdas pero sin ninguna dificultad, hasta que logre ver el brillo del pico de piedra pulida de la lanza

Se acerco con rapidez donde estaba ese objeto, descubriendo al tomarlo que había sido roto y no había rastro alguno de la vara que conformaba la lanza pero eso no importaba en ese momento, solo se devolvió donde estaba atrapado el atontado tritón y recientemente a cortar soga tras soga, deseando soltar con tiempo al atrapado mer antes de que el cansancio y las heridas causando más daño y esta vez sin poder revertirlo.

Cuando soltó al tritón atrapado y algunos peces, noto que este estaba completamente dañado y letárgico, casi ni ofreció resistencia cuando lo tomo en brazo, con suerte los peces salieron de la trampa mortal con la ayuda del tritón al cortar parte de las cuerdas.

No fue a la roca donde vivía, por el contrario lo llevo a su nido que era el más seguro y tranquilo. Su viaje no fue largo con mucha suerte devuelta al pequeño arrecife, el merado hasta una pequeña parte rocosa con varios corales y diferentes tipos de algas y anémonas, entrando por una pequeña cueva que se escondía entre las plantas acuáticas. Dentro del sitio era un pequeño túnel rocoso hasta llegar a una pequeña cámara que tenia arena y algunas plantas alrededor de esta, sitio el cual es adentro el tritón para dejar a su compañero herido. Como pudo curar las heridas de Tim, usando varias de esas algas como unas vendas en la mayoría de cortes y quemaduras que habían en la cola y el torso.

Los días posteriores Tim, estuvo en aquella cueva sin casi moverse mucho por su cansancio y el dolor de sus heridas, pero no tuvo que preocuparse por venir o protegerse, porque el tritón, de nombre Conner, lo estaba cuidado y sin ninguna molestia completar todos sus necesidades de la mejor forma posible. Llegando al punto que compartió el pequeño nido para dormir, terminando un par de veces pegados y casi abrazados, ya sea, por sus brazos o sus colas, pero Tim no se quejo, extrañamente le encantaba esa compañía y preocupación hasta deseo estar siempre de esa forma.

—¡Tim, mira lo que cace! —Dijo alegre Conner entrando a la cueva con su comida fresca, que era más para el otro tritón que para él.

Tim levemente se quejo y movió para desesperarse al despertarse, miro a Conner o mejor dicho lo primero que vio fue el enorme pez cazado, que lo tomo entre sus manos aunque dudo si llegó a ser solo solo, no quería ser abusivo y dejar sin alimento a Conner pero este acepto feliz que el alcalde comiese lo que trajo aludiendo que ya había comido algo; la duda esta puesta entre líneas pero no le llevo la contraria y acepto el alimento feliz, comiendo con ganas aquel pescado aunque dejo la mitad de este para el menor que bajo un poco de presión acepto terminarse el pescado restante antes de acurrucarse junto a Tim en el pequeño nido, disponiendo de un sueño con este de manera feliz o con éxito, debido a que sus pensamientos no le permitieron alcanzar un sueño profundo.

—Sabes Tim, no deberías irte —Inicio Conner, ganándose la atención de Tim, que al igual que él no podría conciliar el sueño—. Podemos dividirnos quien caza cada día o mes, además podemos cuidarnos y protegernos mejor que estén solos, sin contar que me agrada tu compañía —Esperando que lo último fuera de mutuo, porque Conner no estaba del todo seguro de las señales y lenguaje corporal que le daba Tim

—Si ..., me gusta la idea ... —Murmuró Tim con una sonrisa alegre de saber que mantendría su pequeño edén, algo que estaba deseando no perder y más aún feliz, de que Conner estaba igual de deseoso de estar juntos.


End file.
